baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
1923 World Series
In the 1923 World Series, the New York Yankees beat the New York Giants in six games. This would be the first of the Yankees' 27 World Series championships (as of 2015). The home field alternated each game, a noted difference to the 2–3–2 format. The Yankees opened their new Yankee Stadium in April on a home run by Babe Ruth, setting the tone for the season and this Series, in which Ruth hit three home runs along with drawing eight walks. In Game 2, second baseman, Aaron Ward hit a home run. The Giants' one bright spot was "Old Casey" Stengel, who hit game-winning homers in each of the two Giants' victories. In typically eccentric Stengel fashion, one of them was inside-the-park at the cavernous Yankee Stadium, and his shoe came loose during his run around the bases. Stengel was traded after the season, leading him to quip later in life, "It's a good thing I didn't hit three homers in three games, or McGraw would have traded me to the Three-I League!". A quarter century later, Stengel would take on the role of Yankees manager, and would guide the Bronx Bombers through one of their most successful eras. In Game 6, The Yankees overcame the 4–1 deficit by staging a five-run rally in the eighth inning to clinch the series. The three consecutive matchups between the Yankees and Giants (1921–1923) marked the only time (as of 2008), that three straight World Series featured the same two clubs. Thanks to the large seating capacity of the new Yankee Stadium, coupled with expansion of the Polo Grounds the same year, the 1923 Series was the first to eclipse 300,000 in total attendance (301,430), averaging over 50,000 per game (50,238), with gate receipts over $1 million dollars ($1,063,815.00). This was the third time that a team had inaugurated a new stadium with a World Series win, and would be the last until the St. Louis Cardinals victory in their new ballpark in 2006. Neither Lou Gehrig, Bill Terry nor Hack Wilson played in the Series. These future Hall of Famers were each in their first season and had played no more than thirteen games in the regular season. Summary AL New York Yankees (4) vs. NL New York Giants (2) Matchups Game 1 Wednesday, October 10, 1923 at Yankee Stadium in Bronx, New York Game 2 Thursday, October 11, 1923 at Polo Grounds (IV) in New York, New York Game 3 Friday, October 12, 1923 at Yankee Stadium in Bronx, New York Game 4 Saturday, October 13, 1923 at Polo Grounds (IV) in New York, New York Game 5 Sunday, October 14, 1923 at Yankee Stadium in Bronx, New York Game 6 Monday, October 15, 1923 at Polo Grounds (IV) in New York, New York Composite box 1923 World Series (4–2): New York Yankees (A.L.) over New York Giants (N.L.) Total attendance: 301,430 Average attendance: 50,238 Winning player’s share: $6,143 Losing player’s share: $4,113 Notes References *Neft, David S., and Richard M. Cohen. The World Series. 1st ed. New York: St Martins, 1990. (Neft and Cohen 97–101) *Reichler, Joseph, ed. (1982). The Baseball Encyclopedia (5th ed.), p. 2131. MacMillian Publishing. ISBN 0-02-579010-2. * External links * 1923 World Series at Baseball-Reference.com * [http://mlb.mlb.com/NASApp/mlb/mlb/history/postseason/mlb_ws_recaps.jsp?feature=1923 1923 World Series at WorldSeries.com (MLB.com)] * 1923 World Series at Baseball-Almanac.com * 1923 World Series box scores and play-by-play at Retrosheet.org * Audio - Casey Stengel talks a little Stengel-eese about the Series Category:World Series World Series Category:New York Yankees Category:New York Giants